Dreaming in a Nightmare
by JayJe
Summary: What happens when the only thing telling you he's still alive is a machine signaling every heartbeat? Every second he's still alive? And if that wasn't bad enough, learning how to move on just to keep another heartbeat beating? The team steps in to provide solace as Jules lives her dream through her darkest nightmare.
1. Just One Stray Bullet

**Hello lovely people! This is my first Flashpoint fanfiction. PLEASE READ! Okay! So a few weeks ago I was going to attempt a "Jules shot in the head now write about her memory and physical recovery." However, about a week after I thought of that (And never starting. I only mentioned it to my friend.), I read not one, but TWO, stories just posted about Jules getting hurt in the head. Thanks guys, thanks! Sooooo, I changed it up. No, Jules did NOT get shot in the head but this story does center around her. So before you go and tell me this story has been done before, from what I have read, it has not. Now if it has, I AM SO SORRY! Warning: Do not judge based on this chapter. Trust me, there is a twist from this chapter that has not been written yet that changes the entire aspect of the story! After about 5 chapters, then you can yell at me if it has been done before. However, I am fairly certain it has not. **

**Heads up. Between scenes, if it says "JAMJAMJAMJAMJAM" That means we are at present time. If it says "FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP" That means we are moving to a flashback. I guess I could label it better, but once you start reading, shouldn't be too confusing.**

**That being said. PLEASE tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism? (And please label it that because I have the worst time understanding constructive from hate sometimes. I'm sorry!) And I'm going to stop now before the AN become longer than the first chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER! Not mine. Plain and simple! If I were on that set, they would still be filming the last scenes because my blubbering in the background noise would ruin each shot! D':**

"_Team One, Hot Call! Shots fired on the 13__th__ floor of a local computer company_. _Witnesses say_ _the_ _shooter is former employee, Alex Marcs. He was laid off two weeks ago by CEO, Christopher Anderson, whose office is located on the 13__th__ floor. _"

Team One was currently walking the main hall of the office building's 13th floor. Sam and Ed leading the front of the pack and keeping coverage for Jules and Raf behind them who were checking the rooms they pass. Greg was in the middle profiling the scene as they walked through the hallways.

Stray bullet holes were spread out amongst the walls of the hallways. 3 bodies lay motionless on the floor. Greg was able to determine that the victims weren't specifically targeted, however they were in-between Anderson and Marcs which left them in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Sarge," Spikes voice filtered through each team members head pieces. "You guys are coming up on a T cross section. The hallways loop around. Marcs was last seen in the right hallway although Anderson's office door is found on the left. Why would he take the longer way to Anderson's office?"

_Good question, Spike. Good question._ He took another quick glance at the victims they had passed so far. Each one only showed one bullet to kill them. _What about these victims is similar to everyone else in the office that Marcs is trying to eliminate?_ The phones. "It looks like Marcs was trying to eliminate the possibility of someone calling the police before he reached Anderson. He probably went down the right hall because they would have heard the gunfire and called the police. But the question is why he didn't just go down the left hall and go straight toward Anderson?"

"He's delusional, man. He's trigger happy." Raf added his two cents.

"Boss, it doesn't look like he knows exactly what he wants. He wants Anderson dead but he's taking it out on the entire 13th floor as well." Jules, too, looked at the scene with Greg. "My guess is that he's mad they stayed but he got laid off."

A small smile made its way to Greg's lips. _This is why you're my number 1, Jules!_

"Alright Team," Ed took over with tactics. "He's already been down the right hall so he will probably circle his way around. Raf and the Boss will go down the left hall with me while Sam and Jules will take the right. Quick and stealthy."

However, before Ed could finish explaining tactics to the team, Marcs ran into the main hallway from the right. The rifle was raised with just his right arm. His eyes were frantic and sweat coated his entire body. When his eyes locked on the group before him his index finger pressed firmly on the trigger. Bullets whistled through the air with no fixed landing destination.

Multiple bullets were released from the teams' rifles as well. Within seconds Marcs body was falling lifeless to the ground.

From her spot behind Sam, Jules watched as Sam's head lurched backward and pulled his body to the ground with a solid thump. Her world seemed to slow down and the noises around her dulled. She never heard as Ed ran to the subject's body to confirm his death. She never heard as Raf was calling into his headpiece for an EMS – Officer down. She watched a blood seeped out of the wound in Sam's head and pooled around his head and shoulder.

With EMS on standby from earlier they were able to arrive within minutes. Greg wrapped his arms around Jules and led her into an office away from the scene. He took her headpiece out and took her gun from her hands.

"Jules.." He whispered.

She looked up into his eyes. Her brown eyes look hallow and afraid. Then she squeezed her eyes shut while her hands flew to her stomach and mouth. Greg immediately reached for a trashcan and placed it in front of her before she violently lots control of her stomach contents.

When the shivers that overcame her body finally subsided, Greg used tissues he found to wipe Jules' chin.

"Come on. What do you say we head to the hospital?"

So that's where Jules found herself at 3 a.m. in the morning. The doctor had just allowed her access to Sam's room after informing her and the rest of the team that the bullet to the head Sam endured had caused swelling in the brain which resulted in the doctors removing a piece of his skull until the swelling decreases.

She was currently sitting on one of those awfully, uncomfortable hospital chairs with her feet on the edge of the seat so she was able to wrap her arms around her legs and rest her chin on her knees.

The steady beat of the heart monitor machine was slowly lulling her tired mind to sleep. Although, despite how tired she was becoming, she kept her eyes open and fixed on his closed pair. He didn't even look asleep. Sam's eyes were completely still, which eliminated her idea that he was just in the REM state of sleep. And the tubes and machines in and out of his arms, mouth, and nose further concluded that he was definitely not just sleeping. Absolutely nothing like the previous morning.

Jules watched Sam while he slept. She had woken up 30 minutes prior and turned both hers and his alarm clock off before taking a shower to allow him extra time to sleep.

Now she was currently above him with her knees on both sides of his waist and her arms holding her up just below his shoulders. He was laying on his back however his head was resting to the side exposing a good portion of his neck that allowed Jules to kiss her way from his collar bone to the sensitive spot just below his ear.

As she was making her way to his jawbone, Sam turned his head and captured her lips in his.

"Mm," Sam moaned before pulling back. "You've already brushed your teeth."

Jules smiled as his hands played with the sides of her stomach. She loved the light tickle his fingers always created when he traced patterns on her skin. "Yup! Your turn."

"Don't suppose I could have you first?" His hands gripped her hips firmly to try and pull her down to him. Right now the only contact he had was beneath his fingers and the kisses she kept delivering. He wanted to touch her. To feel and explore her body despite already having every inch of her body mapped out.

"You would want that." She teased him. She kissed him again, this time longer than before. "However, we have a job to get to. I already let you sleep in. Now get up. I'm making waffles."

Then she was off him, not that she was ever really on him, and out of the bedroom within seconds.

She smirked as she made her way down the hall. She could get used to being a tease. It just makes things more interesting for later.

Jules eyes were rimmed red. Not that she had been crying. That emotional aspect still had not hit. But she had been awake for an unknown amount of hours. She could never tear her eyes away from his body; couldn't force herself to leave his side. The nurses, doctors, and rest of the team were unable to get her to respond. They left food on the nightstand by her side. They attempted to get her to change from her work attire to cleaner, more comfortable clothes. However, she remained unresponsive; barely blinking. Finally they left her alone for the night to return home and get sleep in order to try again the next day.

Soon they would learn that it's not just the health of Sam and Jules they would need to watch out for.


	2. Starting a Dream in a Nightmare

**Hi lovelies! Thank you for the reviews. I will reply personally later. I promise! You guys are wonderful!**

**I got two "Guest" reviews. To the first one, I am assuming you're KateEals simply because it sounds like you and you talk about being one of the authors writing a hurt Jules story. That and you have Batman. If it is KateEals, yes, I was referring to you. P.S. You need to update! Please and thank you!**

**To the second one, here's the next update! I can't promise a regular update but it is summer and I am completely bored. I will try and keep it regular but no promises!**

**To everyone, I realized that my "indications" that signify if it's a flashback or current time didn't work. Bummer. Oh well, I guess I can just write "Flashback" if needed. I hope the last chapter wasn't confusing.**

**Is a disclaimer really needed after the first chapter? If so, D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. (I hope I spelled that right..)**

**Enjoy this morbid and depressing but totally revealing chapter!**

The next morning Greg peered his head in through the door to Sam's room.

Sam was still in ICU and doctors predicted he still will be for at least a week or two. It mainly depends on how long it will take until the swelling decreases. They also informed Greg that Sam would remain in a drug induced coma until then to ensure he doesn't wake up and move the piece of his brain that is vulnerable and susceptible to further damage. However the doctors have been unable to inform Jules of his situation because her eyes stayed focused on Sam and her features seemed unresponsive.

Normally doctors would not allow a second person in the room with ICU patients but the doctors made an exception in hopes that Greg would somehow break Jules from her semi-catatonic state to inform her of Sam's condition.

Greg saw the back of Jules head resting on her arm and her body distorted in what looked like an uncomfortable position. He would not be surprised if she had a few kinks later. Both of her hands were wrapped comfortably around Sam's left. He also took notice that the plate of food Ed brought in last night remained untouched. The only difference was the glass of water was completely empty. At least she was somewhat alert in her body's necessities. He wonders if she has left Sam's side for a restroom break. Knowing her, she hasn't. He takes a deep breath before fully entering the room.

He ventured into the room and kneeled before Jules in her chair. She was asleep but she looked like she could wake up at any moment. While he didn't want to wake her, he knew she needed to eat.

"She's been asleep for about 4 hours now." An older nurse, maybe 50, whispered as she walked in. "I wrapped a blanket around her earlier but she must have kicked it off. Poor girl is exhausted. She must be devastated. Most people don't survive gunshot wounds to the head. He got lucky here. I can only imagine the thoughts running through her head."

"Yeah, she's tough." He used his fingers to brush her bangs out of her face. "They both are. They'll make it."

"They look like it." She smiled before looking at the monitor on the table. "Well his vitals seem normal under the conditions he is in. I have other patients to check now. Have a nice day."

As the nurse left and the door closed Jules started to stir from her position. Slowly her brown eyes opened and she raised her head from the bed. First she looked at Greg with tired eyes, then at Sam, and finally back to Greg. Finally she was acknowledging people.

"He hasn't woken up yet." Despite the crack in her voice from not using it, Greg could clearly hear the desperation and aching in her voice.

"I know, Jules. I know. And he won't be," When Jules eyes widened and her jaw went slightly slack, he realized the extent of what he just said; time to reiterate. "at least not any time soon. There's swelling in his brain and the doctors have him in a drug induced coma so that he doesn't disrupt the healing process. He's going to be asleep for a few weeks. Then after that it's up to him. We'll just have to wait."

Jules crossed her arms on the edge of the bed, still holding Sam's hand in hers, and rested the side of her face on her arms while closing her eyes. She whispered to Greg. "I had a dream this never happened. I had a dream he was still here and it didn't happen to him. Why him, Sarge?"

"Would you rather for it to have happened to anyone else on the team?"

It took Jules a long few moments to reply. Then she looked at him with moist eyes. "No. That would be selfish of me."

He sighed. "It's okay to be selfish every once in a while. It's what makes us human. It's okay to dream what may not happen because it gives us hope. It's okay to get angry at the world for ruining the plans we set for life because it teaches us that life's not perfect. And it is completely okay to cry when life is at its worst moments because it tells us that it's okay to need someone."

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm not perfect." Finally the tears started to make their way down her cheeks. When Greg held his arms out for her she immediately fell into them and rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"Shh, Jules. No one is excepting you to be perfect. Not to mention you have the whole team willing to help you with anything you need." He felt her shaking and inhaling deep breathes every now and then. "I brought you Timmies."

She chuckled against his shoulder. "You always know how to make a girl feel better."

"Sam's not waking up anytime today. How about we go to your place so you can shower, eat, and get some proper sleep? The team has the next two weeks off."

"But.."

"No but's. We can come back later today. You don't have to stay gone for long but I don't think Sam would want you uncomfortable and hungry."

She sighed and pulled away from him. Grabbing Sam's hand she kissed his knuckles. "I'll be back soon, okay Sam? I promise I won't be gone long. Please don't die." Then she stood up to lean forward and kiss his cheekbone away from the bandages. She whispered in his ear for only Sam to hear. "I love you!"

Jules finally arrived home after what felt like an unbearable trip home. She didn't want to leave Sam's side. She felt guilty about it even after knowing that he wouldn't be waking up any time soon. It just felt wrong; leaving him alone in a hospital. She felt the need to constantly watch over him and make sure nothing happened. Almost as if the monitors wouldn't be doing that themselves. She just needed to see it to believe it. When Sam wakes up she prays she's there to watch him because if the doctor calls she won't believe it until after she has rushed down there and stared into his blue eyes and heard her name whispered on his lips.

She was standing in the mirror of her bathroom just out of a shower. She had on short flannel shorts and one of Sam's hockey jersey's. She's not sure who the number belongs to, but the shirt is Sam's favorite and he wears it all the time. He wore it last night so it still smells like him. It makes her feel secure. She has to keep reminding herself that he is still here. He's just in a "deep sleep." She wished he was near the REM stage – Rapid Eye Movement. Then she could pretend he was "dreaming" and close to waking up. Most people reach their dreaming period shortly upon awakening. But he's not dreaming. He's not even asleep. No, he has drugs keeping him in coma and preventing him from waking up. She wanted to scream; to break the glass in the mirror so she didn't have to see that she was still here and he wasn't.

She sighed and sat down on the lid of the toilet. Her forehead was resting in the palm of her hands. Just a few more moments and she would have a clearer reading of the next few months. Just a few more moments until the white test next to her would give mostly accurate results. She had planned to share her suspicions with Sam when they arrived home after their shift yesterday and then they would wait together. The test was hidden in her clothes drawers because she never knew how she wanted to tell him. Now she's really not sure.

She took a deep breath before looking at the results of the test.

Positive.

Just great. It's _exactly_ what she wanted. They were supposed to do this together. What if he doesn't wake up until later in the pregnancy?

_Deep breath, Jules. This baby doesn't need any more stress._

"Sam.." She looked up almost as if asking for answers. "How am I supposed to do this without you?"

They always imagined having kids. She always dreamed of this moment; of having a child. But, while Sam is barely alive in the hospital, she's living her dream in a nightmare.


	3. Let's talk Babies

**Yeah, I know. This chapter is shorter than the previous two. I thought about adding another section at the end, but I already know what I want to do and felt it would be easier to write in the next chapter. Plus that puts me ahead in the planning! :D And I couldn't finish writing it by 2 in the morning to have it up for when you guys wake up! However, I will write more and try and update soon again. Sorry for the wait!**

**Thanks for the reviews! They make me smile! :D (Oh, and I don't know exactly what the REM stage is that I wrote in the last chapter. Sorries! I wrote what I learned from the internet and a psych class I took 2 years ago. But I will be taking Intro to Psych this year and maybe I can give a more accurate definition in another story later! Read KateEals review for a more accurate definition! )**

**I think just the fact that I haven't been to college proves that I am not old enough to own Flashpoint! Maybe someday? Okay, no? That's fine too.**

**Enjoy, loves! **

Greg made toast with peanut butter spread on top. He assumed Jules wouldn't eat a lot so the toast keeps it light and the peanut butter provides her with some protein. He also poured a glass of orange juice to wash it down.

He heard the shower turn off 20 minutes ago but barely heard any movement from upstairs. Not wanting to intrude but still wanting to make sure she was okay, he went upstairs to just outside her bedroom door. He knocked lightly on her door and waited for a reply. After a few seconds of waiting without a reply, he knocked again before slowly opening the door.

Jules was found sleeping on her stomach with her right arm tucking a pillow firmly to her chest. Her feet were dangling off near one of the nightstands. She was lying horizontal to the position people normally sleep on a bed. Greg was able to assume she walked from the bathroom and basically just fell on the bed rather than position her head near the headboard.

He was about to leave when a white stick on the nightstand caught his eye. He'd seen that before. He knew what it meant and after everything that happened in the past 24 hours this was just going to add stress to an already delicate situation.

He sighed. Then looked at Jules one last time to make sure she wasn't waking up, he turned and left. Originally he was going to make sure she ate before falling asleep and then leave, but there was no point in waking her up when sleep will be scarce for the next few weeks. He found and empty piece of paper and a pen and wrote a message telling Jules to eat something before calling him and he can drive her back to the hospital. The offer to drive her was his way of making sure she ate and because he felt she wasn't in the condition to be fully aware of her surroundings to drive.

…

**Flashback**

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"What?" Sam looked down from watching the TV to his lap. Jules head had been resting there for the past hour and he assumed she fell asleep.

With her eyes still closed she continued to speak. "You heard me."

"Yeah, it's just that – Yes, I have thought about it. Why are you asking now?" He took pieces of her hair that were sprawled along his legs and twisted the strands through his fingers.

Then she opened her eyes to look at him. "I don't know. I saw a family at the store today. They were just buying groceries but they looked happy."

"And you thought of us?" He was mostly following the direction this conversation was going.

"Well yeah." Now she looked nervous, or confused. Either way, Sam thought it was cute. "What do you think our kids would look like?"

"You." Simple. That answer flowed from his lips without a second thought. There was no question about it. He personally would not mind if they had a miniature-Jules running around the house. However the stubbornness could be a little less evident in their children. He wouldn't be too fond of miniature-Jules telling him she would rather have waffles than pancakes for breakfast after the pancakes were already made.

"Why me?"

"Because you're perfect!"

She stared long and hard at him, which wasn't too intimidating considering she was below him, before rolling her eyes and saying his name with a sarcastic tone. "I'm serious."

"I am too. I want another girl to treat like a princess. I want to spoil her senseless. And when she's a teenager, I want to scare the boys away because none of them will be good enough for her." Triumphantly he looked down at her and smiled.

"Do you realize how complicated raising a girl can be? _Especially _when she becomes a teenager?"

"Oh, and I bet you think boys are any better?"

Their conversation continued for another 15 minutes before it dwindled down and Jules really fell asleep on his lap. When he was done watching TV he gently slid his body from under her head. After cleaning up the downstairs he walked back to the couch. He tucked his arms underneath her knees and back to pick her up. He cradled her to his body while she unconsciously curled into him. As he finished walking up the stairs, he kissed her forehead and turned his attention to the doorknob currently blocking him from reaching their bed.

The task of turning the knob was proving to be quite difficult. He couldn't reach his left hand to the doorknob without her legs hitting the door and the same difficulties reached him with his right hand and her head against the frame. He stood there for a few good seconds contemplating his predicament without waking Jules. He can blow up doors and windows and shoot through walls but the probability of him opening that door without waking her was quite low.

Finally he opted into tightening his core to balance on his left leg while the toes of his right foot curled around and twisted the doorknob to open the door. After laying her down on her side of the bed he stood up and thought about what he just did.

_Jules is to never know about this._


	4. Not a Baby in my Tummy Feeling

**Hi guys. It seems my updating isn't very frequent or scheduled. I'm sorry about that. This one was a bit difficult to write. I'm not sure why, it just was. I'm trying to focus more on my style of writing. Teachers were always like "more detail." So I tried that. Specifically in the second part. After the … . Yeah! So, heey! New chapter! And I promise I know where I want to go with this, I just have to get there!**

**Thank you for all the reviews to the previous chapter. I'm not sure I replied to any of those. I'm sorry. **

**However, you're probably more concerned about an update than whether I replied to a review or not. Enjoy, loves!**

**As always, I own nothing and I am making no such profit from this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.**

Jules woke up a few hours later. Sleeping four hours at the hospital helped her rest but the comfort of the bed and Sam's smell in the pillows soothed her anxious mind to a more peaceful sleep.

Her hands rested on her stomach while she starred at the ceiling. _Why did things have to be so complicated? Why can't Sam be here right now with this baby?_

A soft but noticeable growl could be heard from beneath Jules' fingertips. A smile slowly crept to the corners of her lips; not enough for a full smile but enough that her mood lightened and her thoughts drifted past Sam current state. "Hungry now, are we? See, if I didn't know about you, I don't think I would be able to take care of myself right now. I miss your daddy, but we'll get through this. You and I. We'll be there by his side when he wakes up. He's going to love you, don't worry about that. Let's go get you something to eat, that sound okay?"

Her feet softly padded across the carpet down the hall and down the stairs. She directed herself toward the refrigerator for the baby but a paper on the counter caught her attention first.

_Jules,_

_Please eat something. _

_Call me when you're done. I will drive you._

_-Greg_

Rumbling could be heard from her stomach again. "Okay, okay. I get it. You're hungry. I really hope you let me sleep when you're born."

She ate a light amount of food. A mango smoothie and toast was all she felt like making.

The idea of Sarge driving her to the hospital wasn't her first option; she didn't want make him go out of his way for her. When she reached for her car keys she noticed they weren't hanging on key rack. That's when she remembered her keys and jeep were still back at SRU headquarters. Either Sarge knew or he was just being polite. Regardless, she felt she owed him.

…

Shortly after eating, Jules had called Sarge to pick her up. While in the car they stayed silent. Jules had the conflict of informing her boss of her current predicament and Sarge was waiting for her to start talking. The past hours had been difficult on everyone, especially Jules. And after seeing the pregnancy stick on her nightstand, things defiantly weren't getting any easier even if Sam were to wake up once the medicine wore off.

Now Jules sat in the same uncomfortable spot she occupied earlier next to Sam's bed. The constant beeping resounding next to her helped even out the constant tapping in her right foot. His hand was idly placed near the edge of the bed while her hands constantly fumbled with his fingers. Looking at his pale skin and the tubes connected to various parts of his body, she wondered if he sat in her same position after she was shot and questioned if maybe everything wouldn't be okay; that perhaps they had gotten lucky numerous amounts of times in the past that the short stick may have consequently just been drawn.

What if Sam didn't wake up? How many people actually survived head wounds? Would the little baby growing inside her see a father? Each new question plagued her mind. Each new thought made it harder to breath.

"I'm sorry Sam. Why am I such a mess?"

She looked up at the white, speckled ceiling while taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling.

"I'm sorry. I would blame hormones, but I'm not exactly sure when those go overboard. It's just, I don't know, this is a lot to take in. But, um, you're going to be a father. We're having a baby. I brought the test in case you didn't believe me. It's right here. Hold on." She reached into her purse and blindly felt around as her eyes were filling with tears. Unsure of when she started crying, she didn't bother wiping them from her eyes because she knew they wouldn't be stopping any time soon. Eventually she found the test. It was wrapped in a Kleenex. While she was happy the test was positive, and eventually wouldn't mind others knowing, she didn't want a stick she peed on touching any of the things she constantly needed.

"See Sam, we're going to be a family." She stood up to place the stick on the table next to his head. Her other hand gently caressed the side of his face. "But you have to wake up because this is only one kid and you promised me a big house with a white picket fence, a dog, and 2.5 kids. Don't back out on me now."

Another deep breath was required as she sat back down. Shaky hands gripped the white, plastic handles. Her teeth gnawed lightly on her bottom lip. Brown eyes looked uncertain while she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. That wasn't done by Sam himself. Amongst other things, breathing had become machine operated. While he looked as if he was just sleeping, the different sounds echoing in the room made it difficult for Jules to believe he would be okay. Something, maybe her gut instinct, was telling her things wouldn't be okay; that no matter how hard she wanted to believe it would be, it just wouldn't.

Her left hand caressed her still unnoticeable stomach as if trying to sooth the churning that had harbored itself there. Swallowing required an extra effort because every time she felt as if her stomach would reject anything and she would be racing to the nearest toilet or trashcan. Morning sickness was ruled out. She hadn't experienced any such symptoms aside from dizziness and an absent period. This she chalked up to nerves; nerves which made stress more apparent in everyday tasks. And stress is never good on an unborn baby.


	5. Things to Tell

Jules sat in the same plastic chair every day. Her hand gripped firmly in his. Her other hand just rested on top the two clasped ones.

The machines around her beeped continuously. The noise echoed off the walls – the only sound disrupting the silence of the room.

The door behind her pushed opened. At first Jules assumed it was a nurse coming to check up on Sam again, but the person sighed. The breath sounded heavy. Then the feet shuffled forward until they stopped – still behind her. A hand pressed lightly on her left shoulder but she didn't move. She was too busy starring at Sam's closed eyes. Still waiting.

"Jules." It was Greg. He whispered her name but she continued to remain unresponsive. Lightly he pushed her shoulder back so she was resting against the back of the chair. He knelt down next to her left side, Sam was on her right, and started speaking to her again. "Jules, I need to speak with you."

She still didn't respond.

"It's important, can we talk?"

This time she subtly nodded. At least he knew that she was listening.

"I would prefer if we found a better place to speak. Is that alright?"

Now she turned her head and their eyes met for the first time that day. Her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed in on him. Almost daring him to try and pull her away from Sam. But he still dared her. He took both hands in his as he encouraged her to stand up. "He'll be alright for a few minutes."

She didn't resist. She stood on shaky legs and followed behind him.

He led her around the hospital until they reached the hospital's garden outside. It wasn't much, but it allowed for fresh air and some bright color in comparison to the white, sterile walls.

There was a small fountain in the center with complimentary flowers surrounding it. Bushes and other flowers were on the opposite side of the sidewalk.

They sat down on a small, stone bench that was slightly hidden by green leaves hanging from a tree. There was enough room for each of them to sit comfortably together.

Jules had her head bent down and her toes were pushing the grains of rocks from the sidewalk around. Her fingers were fumbling around with each other.

Greg studied the woman next to him. Normally it would have surprised him to see this strong, independent woman acting in such a small and delicate manner, but she had a lot thrown on her at once that he wasn't surprised she was struggling. And he was about to make her burden even worse, however, he promised himself that he would support her until the end.

Wasting no time on small talk, he decided to jump the gun after a few minutes of more silence. "We need to find a replacement for Sam."

She expected that and didn't verbally respond. However, her head bobbed slightly up and down. So he continued.

"I'm also looking into finding a replacement for you."

Now she did undoubtedly respond. Her head snapped up and her eyes ignited a fire he hadn't seen since before the incident. Her jaw was slack for a few tense seconds before she started to protest.

He held his hand up to silence her. "I don't want to Jules. It's only been a week since everything happened, but the Commander wants Team One to start working again next Monday. It's a short time span, I know, but in the past week you have hardly eaten, you barely sleep, and it's difficult to get you to move from Sam's side. I need a fully functioning team member on my team that I know I can trust. I can't worry about both a team member and the situation I am handling. If by the end of the week you've have proved to me that you can separate your work life from your personal life, I will allow you to reside on Team One."

Jules remained silent through his whole speech and took a few moments after to think. Her brow was lightly furrowed. Her thoughts were deep in concentration. She looked up at him. Her brown eyes looked afraid. Her throat constricted and swallowing was made difficult. When she started speaking again, her voice was hoarse, almost as if she was holding herself back from crying. "What if I come back and I can't do it?"

Greg's hand reached for hers to rub small circles on the top of her hand where her thumb met her index finger. "You'll have the team standing beside you and helping you the entire step of the way."

She looked down again. It was quiet for another few moments. The only noise was the birds chirping lightly and the soft wind brushing against the leaves and flowers.

Finally she looked up and her eyes were full of unshed tears. She whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Greg nodded, "I know."

"I'm scared." Her voice cracked and the first tear slipped from her eye. It ran a path down the side of her cheek. He gently wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. He couldn't brush her sorrows away, but he could remove the physical evidence.

"I'll be with you every step of the way." He opened his arms to her and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder while she cried. His arms were circled around her shaking form as she started to cry more. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, occasionally kneading the tips of his fingers into her tense muscles.

"Promise?" She hiccupped.

"I promise."


End file.
